utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Mama Penginoid
Supplemental Information HAIR COLOUR: Brown HEADGEAR: '''See '''EARPHONES EYE COLOUR: '''Teal EARPHONES:' White with blue semi circle patterns on either side. '''OUTFIT: '''Mama wears a sleeveless shirt that covers herself well and a layered shirt that reaches the back of her knees. She also wears white boots that just pass her knees with short arm warmers that start at the elbow. Her Penguin item is her bandana which she wears around her neck. She also wears white headphones with blue lighting. '''PRIMARY COLOUR:' Cobalt blue. COLOUR SCHEME: Cobalt blue, brown, white and black. ACT1 Release Mama Penginoid's ACT1 is currently in the testing stage and is scheduled to be released sometime in October 2013. Her voicebank is encoded with both Romaji and Hiragana. Testing so far has proved Mama works with both the Resampler supplied with UTAU and should rarely be used with the Freesampler. She has been given a new voice provider and will unfortunately include English R's since the provider is unfamiliar with Japanese pronounciation. However, this will be fixed for her ACT2 that will be recorded and released sometime in 2014, the official date for this release is still currently unknown. A link to her download will be added here once her new voicebank has been officially released. Voice Configuration Mama sounds best when the flags Y0H0c99BRE15g2 are used and her best octave range is from C4 to C5. Her Consonant Velocity is best set between 75 -125. As stated above; she works best with the sampler that is installed with UTAU and it is best to avoid using Freesampler with her if possible as it makes her voice sound scratchy. Her voicebank is encoded with Hiragana aliases. As of yet, Mama has not been scheduled for any APPENDS or a VCV ACTs but these might be considered in the future. Her voice provider will be contacted to discuss these matters. 'Usage Clause' *When this voicebank is released it will be free to use as long as the guidelines are followed! *Mama Penginoid is not for commercial use! *'Please try and not pair her up with another UTAUloid as a romantic interest. Her relationship with Papa Penginoid is canon and the creator hopes that you will respect this rule.' *Please do NOT edit her voice (via, pitching etc.) and claim it as yours. That wouldn’t be very nice. *Do NOT use Mama’s voice bank for offensive purposes. That’s not what her voicebank was created for! *'You' MAY change her attire (excluding her bandana) to fit the song if you are to create the image for the song in use. Please DO NOT''' tamper with her appearance otherwise.' *Don’t create an UTAU based off Mama Penginoid without asking her creator first! *'ALWAYS CREDIT BACK.' Trivia and Information. *Mama and Papa are a married couple. *Mama hates when things get broken. An example of this has been explained by Pengu Penginoid and can be seen here *Mama calls her children "Chicks" in reference to young Penguins. *Like the rest of the Penginoids Mama is originally pocket-sized, However due to confusion; her height has been given an alternate height which is currently set at 5'8". *Mama's Bandana is almost the same as Pengu's bandana in her SWEET APPEND. However, Mama's is capable of facial expressions whereas Pengu's is not. '''All information about Mama Penginoid on this page is certified true by her creator, DarkBox-V2K. DO NOT CHANGE ANY INFORMATION OF THIS UTAULOID.' Category:Proposed Utauloids